1457 (ReDi)
Map ---> http://i.imgur.com/SzzJMmX.png Events Turns Aragon A peace proposal is sent to France asking them to leave all the territory Aragon occuppied to be annexed by us. The island of Rhodes is ceded to Byzantium but they pay us 10K (2K each turn). The war in France states as the French cannot cross the Aragonese defensive lines. The fleet crosses the Strait of Gibraltar and lands in Southern Portugal, capturing Faro and the Alentejo. The other fleet captures Azores and will be sent back to the Cape Verde to explore the Gambia. The conscription program is finally finished, 1,000 soldiers are recruited for 500 (this is because of their current unexperience, but they'll be trained). The ports give a benefit of 2,500$ as the economy begins to recover at good steps. Economy: 38,500$ Military: 43,000 Most Serene Republic of Venice After reasonable theories that the King of Croatia and Albania is against Venetian Vassalization, Venice replaces them both with "locals" that in real life is ethnlicly Venetians..... but the people dont know that. meheheheheheheh stops the Naval blockade on Albania, but will gladly do it again if they dont follow the Venetian rule. Sends Venetians to live in Albania and Croatia. A small terrorist group called the "Albanian national front". the leader remains unfound but the Venetian army in Albania is heavily searching for him. Many members have been found and arrested. Starts operation Maption. The goal of the operation is to have a complete map of the world. sends diplomats to many countries to collect maps that they have over their country and what they know about the world. this is a long term project. sends ships down the African continent with experienced Mappers, as well as boats down the red sea to find a trade route to India. income from trade: 1,500$ and use that money to build a trade port in New dalmatia and tax from Epirus. if it costs 3,500 I'll pay for that Ecomomy: 74 000£ full sthrenght: 161 000 I think I wrote sthrenght incorrectly Sultanate of yemen taxes received are 2000$ 600$ received from ports. 350$ received from indian trade 450$ from ethiopian trade 500$ from arabian trade the blockade on adal continues, and yemeni&ethiopian troops are wrecking havoc in adal, 8000 troops conquer land to the south the colonies in both rub al khali and scootra and horn of africa are growing , 1000 troops are bought for 1000$ Economy 17800 Millitary: 10700 Qty 5 will be 6 after 5 turns. 8k troops conquering adal and 2700 in sanaa navy- 74 war galleys 8 transport ships. would be a sea power within 4 turns (because it takes ten turns and each turn im investing alot in navy.) Total of 82 ships. relations with the citizens:decent Oirats(A.K.A Mongol Empire) The Oirats see the Ming threat is way too big to ignore. Ming attacked Oirat ally Tibet, and sent an ultimatum to Oirats for them to stay neutral. Oirats don't accept the ultimatum and come to the Tibetian aid. Calling in all their allies, Siberia, Uzbek, Yuan, Joseon. The Oirat Horde thanks for the Joseon firework cannon project. Oirats sue for peace with Doughlats, telling them to pay war reparations(1.000 each turn) and give the land Oirats conquered. Also they sue for peace with Kazakh, which says that Kazakh would give all the lands conquered. The troops which were being sent to Nogai, are coming back to Oirat land instead, and all the reserve troops of Uzbek are sent to the Oirats. Oirats sue for peace with Nogai, with a white peace. Also Oirats ask Siberia to send all their reserve troops to them for help against Ming. Oirats start a mobilization in their country racking up 10.000 troops which were sent to Ming immediately. The armies which were sent to Manchu are going back, and they ask Manchu to sue for peace. Also Oirats make 7.000 troops for 9.000$. An Ultimatum is sent to Ming, if they don't fall back from Tibet(and Tibet only, Joseon isn't required for me), Oirats will be forced to attack them with all their force. Oirats take 10.000 from Northern Yuan, and puts them in Oirat land, to defend the border. The Mongol Empire also sends an ultimatum to Moghulistan, if they don't stop attacking Tibet, they will get crushed. Also the Mongol Empire suggest Tibet to hold off Moghulistan for as long as possible. Ming, make your decision in this turn. You can take the land you've taken from Tibet. Millitary:(Counting all Allies since I control them) "Oirats" - 61.000 in Oirat land. "Siberia" - 25.000 going to Oirat Land. "Uzbek Khanate" - 25.000 in Oirat Land. "Northern Yuan" - 10.000 in Oirat land, 14.000 in Northern Yuan. "Tibet" - 10.000 in Tibet. Economy: 21.000$. Sultanate of Oman Region We changed the name of Imamate of Oman to the Sultanate of Oman Region . We conquered Bahrain, we expand 10 pixels for the white region of the arab tribe. soldiers 7500 Economy 45000 Most Serene Republic of Genoa I attack Grosetto with my units. I win $1200 and recruit 200 units. I send 2000 units to Epirus as an ally and a money support of $1500. Army: 14400 Economy: $30200 Great Crown of Castille Catille changes the name of Catille Crown to Great Crown of Catille or the GCoC. They attacks Portugal since Extremadura sending 1000 soldiers and since Galicia sending others 1000 soldiers.A revolutionary group has defeated in Madrid. People starting to want democracy and a republic for leave absolutism. But they want made it peacefully and wan't start a civil war. They countinues expanding in Western Sahara and sends a ultimatum for Mameluks for repair the damages of my invasion of Alejandria. If don't pay 10000 $ in 5 years , Jerusalen has been conquered and probably murder they sultan too. They reclutes 4000 soldiers and gains 3500$ from taxes. North Yuan(Mongol Empire)Category:ReDi Turns North Yuan Also see Ming as a threat is way to big to ignore. Oirat Horde Calls North Yuan For help. They Accept there offer. North Yuan Also Changes his name to "Yuan". North Yuan Continues to Expand in Siberia Sending 3.000 Troops. North Yuan starts to train More troops.North Yuan Mobilizes 10K Troops. North Yuan Finishes off the Rebels with 14k in Lake Baikel. North Yuan sends 4.000 to Ming Border Military:24,000 Q5 Despotate of Epirus GENERAL :Epirus blockades Albania and wages war at both Montenegro and Albania , sending half of their troops ( 15.000 Q5 ) with a Venetian support. Epirus captures all of Montenegro and half of Albania , with losses of 4.000 . We build 5 war ships and 2 transport ships worth of 3.000 in total.Our troops finnaly arrive at Morea and capture the coastlines with an ottoman and venetian support with 2.000 losses .Our army in Athens finnaly arrives but only captures a small number of land with 400 losses due to a small army size. POLITICS : Konstantinus III meets at last with the Ottoman Sultan and makes the peace official , now the borders are open and the genocide against the Turkic and Gypsy peoples.WE ACCEPT BYZANTINE TREATY. MONEY & TAXES : We give another 10.000 to Venice . We take 2.000 from the tax and our army sacks some albanian coastal cities ( not only conquering them ) collecting about 2.000 $ again. MONEY : 23.000 $ ARMY : 24.500 men of quality 6. Cambodia More land conquered. A naval blockade of the capital and eastern coast is in place, and an amphibious invasion takes part of the capital. Ship building cuts to $2,500 and will cease after the war for economic reasons. $2000 in taxes. Military: 8,300 Economy: $27,300 Byzantium MILLITARY : The Empire of Byzantium sends a diplomat to Epirus, telling them to give away rest of Athens to Byzantium. Byzantium thanks Aragon for accepting their agreement of Rhodes. Tighina keeps pushing into Moldova. Byzantium declares war on Circassia, and sends 7.000 troops there. Since Trebizond declines the vassalization, Byzantium declares war on them, and sends 9.000 troops from Constantinople. Byzantium sends an alliance request to the Sultanate of Eretna. POLITICS : Constantine Paleologus has met the ruler of Epirus, Konstantinus the III. Constantine has offered an alliance request to Epirus, and have stated his plan how to split up Greece(Accepted). ECONOMICS: The huge port in Constantinople has finished building. Byzantium has paid their 2.000$ for this year to Aragon, for the island of Rhodes.(8.000$ left) TREASURE OF THE STATE: 15.000$. LAND ARMY: 42.000: 10.000 in Moldova(Tighina), 7.000 in Circassia, 9.000 going to Trebizond, 11.000 in Athens, 5.000 in Constantinople. Oda clan Joseon forces were repelled. Now Muromachi morale should be low. Oda propose to the allied clans to split their army: 15,000 men move to Kyoto, to free the imperial town, while the others attack Muromachi lands in the East, to free the occupied Hojo territories. Before this Oda offers Muromachi to capitulate: if they accept they will lose the shogun title and all their lands except half of their eastern territory, but they will be forgiven for their betrayal and accepted as a clan equal to the others. Also Shimazu is asked to change alliance: they won't lose anything and they will take half of the muromachi territory in Kyushu. Military: 20,000 (casualties unknown) Economy 13,800$ Joseon Joseon is upset with the Odan insolence and, together with Muromachi and Shimazu, sends their successful armies from Shikoku into Kyushu and then into Mori territory. Of their 18.320 troops (or so is stated in the military stats page) They send 16.000 there. They also bring 7k Muromachians, with the other 10k (info from military stats page) invading Hojo in the east. The Shimazu 3k (MSP) Also come along. the 1k from Korea is sent to Uesugi's island, since Ming's navy didn't even bother to set up a blockade. 600$ is spent for recruiting 600 troops from Ryuku. Military: 18,320 (Military Stats Page, not calculating casualties) Economy: 200 Mamluk Sultanate Mamluk gives 10000 money to Hejaz in exchange of North Hejaz,Mamluks decleares war on Aloadia,with only 4550 troops are in Funj capital,they are now marching to the Aloadian capital.Mamluks have raised the Economy because of Taxes. Economy:25000 Military:40000 Ethiopia We take out Adal. We set up an expedition for a trade post on Madagascar, we call the land, imla Jangala (10Px colony) We make $2500 from trade and taxes. We also send missionaries to convert people to Ethiopian Cristianity in India and Yemen. We build 3 carracks for $2000 Economy = 39000 Army = 9800 Ming Dinasty I accept oriats offer of peace, later i start to recluit 5,000 troops, i continue whit all my invasions and i start a anphibius assault in formosian and south corea, and i annexe the ocuped territories in tibet and i discount 15,000$ from the ports and centers that i didnt pay, and i expand 10px in white land.i sent 2 turns ago an expedition to pjilipinas so make the colony in the map. Money:18.500 Army:210,000 Bengal sultanate I start the invasion in Godwana and i earn money and i discount 12,500$ from ports and trade centers, and put my colony in the map in passai!!!!. Economy:10,200 Military:16,500(5000 going to pasai) Mogulistan khanate I recluit 5,000 troops and i accept oriats offer of peace, and i earn 5500$. economy:36600 Military:65.000 Vijayanagara empire I earn 5500$ and i spent 4000$ in my naval program, and i start invading godwana. Economy:21.100 Military:27.000 Bahami Sultanate I recluit 1000 troops and i start again whit my naval program to make 5 carracks and 20 war galleries, and i continue whit the invasion of godwana. Economy:18.500 Military:12.000 Kingdom of Hejaz My forces move occupy more of Najd's land. The funding goes as usual (600 to port, 1100 to quality) Economy: $15,700 Military: ~9,000 Category:ReDi Category:Turns of Map Games Category:Map Games Category:Subpages of Map Games